Butterfly Kisses
by Shadow-The Black Queen
Summary: Mismatched eyes met the single eye of her opponent, this was no different than any other day to her. She blinked once, he buckled, screaming. Fem-Naruto Yuzuki
1. Chapter 1

She sat, high above the stupid villagers and their stupid celebrations. They wouldn't be able to reach her tonight; she would ruin their celebrations just this once. Her eyes trailed on the moon, high above the world's problems. Oh how she wished she could join it, that pale light, perhaps then, then she wouldn't hurt so much. Or perhaps it would hurt more, to see life pass before her, untouchable, just beyond her reach.

Pain, such an odd though for her. Pain was her only friend, pain was her birthright. She had understood pain before she could speak, before she could crawl, before she opened her eyes; pain was always with her. Slowly her pale hand rose to brush just beneath her right eye, who would she be without pain? She questioned herself, her mismatched eyes still poised on her pale beacon, though it was nothing like the beacon she knew in the dark. Those two eyes, slitted and burning, chasing away all her fear. Oh, she knew. She had known all along what she was a sacrifice, expendable. But not to him, never to them. Her eyes closed, the red cloud that held her, suspended above reality, didn't stir quite so much, only a soft rocking, only a lullaby for its sleeping mistress. A lullaby mirrored deep within the sleeping child in the form of soft words that echoed though her mind and those vibrant red eyes to ward away the nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, that one night without pain, seemed so long ago now, like a distant dream, only half real. She hadn't changed much, she supposed. Her hand once again grazing the skin just beneath her right eye, her sensitive fingertips glossing just over her milk pale skin. Her left arm twisted in odd ways as her shattered bones reset themselves, a fleeting reminder of tonight. She tilted her head up again, feeling the moon's soft light pour over her. Sighing as the cool breeze, hardly a breath, ghosting through her long, inky hair; she didn't feel quite so broken here, up above the village.

"Father," Her voice froze in her throat, words failing her. Anger and hurt building in her stomach.

**"I know." **the voice rumbled through her bones. Tears like pearls slipped silently down her cheeks. The slip of rough cloth and metal she clutched in her hand bound her, chained her. She had never wanted this. She had failed purposefully, but the Hokage had wanted another Yondaime. Had FORCED her into this life, not that he knew it was her. To him, she was Naruto; the empty headed baka of the academy. She didn't exist to these people, she was just a tool.

"We're all tools aren't we? They just can't think of us as anything but puppets, inanimate creatures without feeling or thought. Anyone in power is just a puppet master, and people follow their strings without a second thought." Tears dripped from her left eye, making trails of gleaming white through the dirt of earlier.

**"Yuzuki." **Her father's voice soothed, **"Do not fret kit, dream. I shall keep you safe." **she needed no more encouragement, her eyes slid closed, sleep was a welcome oblivion. The delicate white butterflies that pooled around her moved, bubbling to create a shell around her. And the same eyes kept her company in the dark as always had, and always would. _**I will always keep you safe my kit, even if I must destroy this village, if I must burn the sky, I will do it for you.**_

Her eyes fluttered open to harsh light, but for once it wasn't the sun that drew her wrath, today it was the hospital lights that tore her from her father's comforting gaze. She forced herself to lie perfectly still, to keep her breath deep and even, to keep her mismatched eyes closed.

"We will tell him that he was attacked by Mizuki, not a word of what really happened. He can't know that they tried to kill him." They thought they could keep her in the dark, HER! When she had been there? Fought for her existence, she wouldn't call this life. She stopped the yowl building in her throat, concentrating only on the burning in her eye, forcing it to recede. She let her body relax for just a second, before she sensed they had moved just enough; her body coiled and sprang tumbling out the open window to the ground four floors below, where she landed like a cat, her sharp nails digging into the ground to steady her from the shock. She stood gracefully, even in this stocky body. With a twitch of her fingers smoke like butterflies rose from her skin and gathered around her covering her body, clinging to her and each other, quickly Yuzuki released the genjutsu on her appearance, her black hair fluttered around her in the almost unnoticeable beats of her butterflies' wings.

**"Yuzuki,"**

"Don't worry father, they won't recognize me." Carefully she stood, her yukata shifting delicately.

**"Yuzuki, are you strong enough?" **her father's worried voice caused Yuzuki's grey-blue eye to soften.

"I am always strong enough." Her voice did not waver. "After all, what is pain to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Yuzuki ran one delicate hand through the blond hair with hate; she fought her urge to scream, the noise of the room was grating on her delicate hearing. Why oh why was she stuck in THIS? Oh, that's right; her 'jiji' had decided to stick her here. She couldn't quite catch the irate growl as it escaped her lips, raising her hackles in hatred. THESE were the new generation of soldiers? THESE passed as assassins? THESE were the creatures that would protect her? She did catch her bark-like laugh before it could jump from her throat, to keep from drawing more attention to herself.

**"I give them 10 minutes in a real fight." **Yuzuki lost control, laughing out loud, mocking and cold with appreciation of the joke. She felt her fathers' smile, accompanied by the warming red chakra spill through the bars of the seal.

"I can't wait to test that bet." Yuzuki smiled, replying under her breath, she had long ago given up attempting to mind-speak when she wasn't in her mind, the seal prevented it. She may not have wanted to be bound to this village, but she treasured her abilities. Her demon-taught talents, one of the few things that actually defined her, kept her from slipping into that wonderful madness that tinted her eyes. So many of her kind did, it was much simpler. There was no pain or hate in madness.

"Team seven will be Sakura, Sasuke," a scream from the pink haired banshee that made Yuzuki pity the last poor fool on their team, "and Naruto." The desk beneath her fingers cracked from the sheer pressure of her chakra. "Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." The cracks spread.

"Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it." She chanted quietly while her father's laughter bubbled to her ears. She scowled.

"At least he's competent." She sighed heavily, shutting her father's laughter out of her ears. With a second sigh she massaged her temples; she felt pressure building behind her eyes.

* * *

The rest of the class had left long ago, called into their teams by jonin who looked at her with anger and hate. She watched them all with those eyes too full of knowledge for her years, their mismatched shades covered in a genjutsu. She knew. She understood. That didn't mean she didn't care.

"You protect your own; I do not begrudge you that." She whispered, turning her eyes away to hide the pain there. Though physical pain was no longer her affliction, her soul was still barred to the cruelty of humans. "Protect yours, I'll protect mine." The hiss of thousands of years of knowledge burned through her veins, they have created us, she thought. They created what they fear the most.

**"Humans do that kitten, they are so afraid of what they do not know it shapes everything around them." **Her aunts' voice was soft in Yuzuki's skull. Yuzuki snorted in disgust, ridiculous.

"I know auntie." Yuzuki whispered. "That's why you gave us our gifts, to protect us from pain. You love us." Her words were barely a breath as they passed her lips. With a glance at her 'teammates' Yuzuki, growled under her breath, they were arguing with each other. "Pathetic." With that bit of venom she dropped from the world of the living, her body seeming to fall into a deep sleep.

_"Sister." _Yuzuki greeted warmly, her arms open in welcome to the blond girl.

_"Sister." _Yugito replied, dipping her head slightly in a show of respect.

_"How fare my sister and brother?" _Yuzuki questioned, her wide-sleeved yukata settling gently around her as she sank elegantly to a small table and poured them both a glass of tea. _"Tea?" _She held one glass out to Yugito who sat as well and took the cup graciously.

_"Thank you." _Yugito took a shuddering sip, _"I cannot speak for him, but I have been better." _The blond turned her face skyward, to the red eyes that served as a sun within Yuzuki's mind. _"In fact I'm visiting everyone if I can; mother said I cannot wake up until she's healed EVERYTHING. Apparently taking a mob after a particularly nasty clean up mission isn't a good thing." _The blond rolled her eyes.

_"You know this is how they protect us. They protect us from pain, from loneliness, they gave us family." _Yuzuki said turning her multicolored eyes to the 'sun', a peaceful smile lighting her face.

A warm, gentle breeze played with their hair. They sat in silence just enjoying the company, both knowing they may not be able to speak again for months.

_"Looks like it's time for me to go. Thank you for your hospitality, Sister." _Yugito smiled, lightning crawling across her skin, and disappeared into the sky with a flash of light and a roar of thunder. Yuzuki sighed and watched as her mindscape became fuzzy, and she returned to her body. Her head lifted slightly to look at the 'hiding' sensei, and she quirked one eyebrow. Inu seemed startled she had found him, he always did. 'Naruto' shook 'his' head, waiting for Sakure and Sasuke to notice the man, she scowled when they didn't notice him, he wasn't even hiding his chakra! She barred her teeth in a snarl that fortunately went unnoticed by Kakashi. Yuzuki longed to simply reach into her hidden bun and throw a few of her senbon at those… no, she couldn't, they would kill her. She tilted her heat to look at the ceiling imagining the constellations and all the wonderful storied her father would tell her about them, her favorite was of the abandoned princess, Yuzuki couldn't remember her name , she was sacrificed to a monster and instead became a goddess. After all broken things are always the most beautiful, that's what her father had taught her, because black and crimson were the most perfect colors on earth. She didn't notice she had dodged a hail of kunai until silence reined; she turned to face the people now staring at her, her eyes still blank.

"Yes?" her voice had a dream like quality to it.

"We're meeting on the roof." 'Naruto' nodded, eyes slowly regaining luster.

* * *

**"Yuzuki, you are not being careful kit."** Her father scolded softly, gently.

"I'm sorry Father," Yuzuki whispered, her head hung.

**"Do not fret my Yuzuki. You are a kittling still, I am here to protect and guide you."** Her father soothed, and a tiny smile graced Yuzuki's lips.

"I already have six tails Father, I will always be your kittling. Do not worry, I want to always be your kit, I always want to be your little gentle moon."

**"That's right Yuzuki, my gentle, bloody moon." **She felt ghost's of her Father's nine beautiful red tails wrap around her in comfort. She smirked, flashing canines at her teammates.

"You're getting soft father." Yuzuki commented, opening a widow and allowing her butterflies to deposit her out of sight on the roof. "Thank you for protecting me father. Please don't leave me." She knew he couldn't, he knew that she knew, but the sentiment still touched him, and he chuckled deep within his chest.

**"You know very well that I cannot leave you. Now go kittling, we shall train once you have been released from the human's captivity."**


	4. Chapter 4

Yuzuki knelt before the cave's gawping maw, the darkness within impenetrable, even to the all seeing eyes of the Hyuuga; reverently the midnight head bowed before the darkness, arms stretching forwards to deposit a glistening silver box at the entrance and bringing her palms, face up, to rest on its either side. The harsh staccato of hundreds of legs upon stone filled the silent forest, emanating from the cave, getting closer. The feeling of splotchy sunlight upon Yuzuki's back disappeared, as the forest once again fell silent, not even the birds dared sing. The rough sound of metal scraping across uneven stone and loose gravel, grated on Yuzuki's delicate hearing, but she didn't twitch. Even with a sense of foreboding bearing down upon her from the silent forest. The box was returned, with that self-same awful scraping, to Yuzuki's outstretched arms.

"Why are you disguised, child?" The voice was low and rough; it was hypnotic. "Are you disgusted with your body like so many others? Do you shun my gifts?"

"Forgive me, Master." In a rush of wind, hundreds of thousands of butterflies took to the air, blocking out the sky and the forest, surrounding them in a white bubble, revealing Yuzuki's back to be covered in an intricate pattern of lines and spirals, culminating in a single open space.

"Look at me child" eyes opened over Yuzuki's body, blinking slowly in the new light, she looked at her master. She didn't raise her head. "You have grown." The pair of pale blue eyes on her out stretched palms sparkled in happiness. "Such a beautiful child deserves a beautiful pair of eyes." Long finger-like claws, bleached bone white from years with no sun, reached out, "Give me your hands child." Yuzuki did as she was told, raising her hands, palms down, to present her master with the smooth skin. His mandible clicked in thought as he twisted his segmented body around and around, searching for just the right color. "Here." it felt as if her hands were being crushed, Yuzuki nearly cried out from the pressure of nerves and blood growing in and through the bones of her hands to the newly implanted eyes. "Yes, those will do nicely." Her master turned from her, his many legs carrying him away into the darkness.

"Thank you, master" Yuzuki stayed prostrate before the cave mouth until the sound of crunching bone was not longer audible.

She stood somewhat shakily, new eyes always made her disoriented, and cradled her hands to her chest, moving them would be difficult for the next few days, her fingers would be stiff and slightly swollen and the base of her hands would scream in protest as soon as she tried to do anything. Anything near bone hurt like a bitch (well for her, anyway), the new nerves and vessels would grow straight through any previous tissue, and bone was the most uncomfortable. Yuzuki stumbled as she tried to walk towards the village, resting against one of the many trees around her she willed the eyes on her body to close and called her butterflies back to her skin to form a protective shell around her body, making sure to cover her extra-sensitive eyes in thicker layers; only slightly steadier on her feet now that her eyes were closed, Yuzuki henged back to 'Naruto'. Praying as she stumbled back to her house, listing off every deity she knew – even some of the demonic ones- asking, _pleading_, them "Don't make me use my eyes." She received no response. With a sigh Yuzuki fell into a restless sleep; a blue butterfly flicked its wings, opened closed opened closed, much like the blue eyes resting in Yuzuki's palms.

* * *

A.N. I would love your response to this story and any ideas would be welcome if you wish to throw them my way. Thank you so much.


	5. Chapter 5

Humans, Yuzuki had decided, were decidedly uninteresting. They did the same things every day, not bothering to so much as twitch from their settled patterns, sure there were a few deviations here and there, especially with the ninja, but that was to be expected. So here she sat, watching silently for the tenth day in a row, waiting for the merchant with the lovely yellow eyes.

He walked beneath her lonely tree at exactly six o' three, the same as he had for the past week and a half. Silent as the wind, Yuzuki followed the dark head; he would isolate himself for the evening in his house, a 15 minutes civilian-walk from here, the prostitute he ordered ( the same one every day) would arrive at six forty-five exactly and keep the man company until eight the next morning. She had twenty-seven minutes to get what she needed and disappear. With a slight shimmer, Yuzuki disappeared from the trees; she walked through the front door, unperturbed, mimicking the sound of his favorite pair of heels on the floor.

"Well, well, you're early aren't you?" the merchants lecherous voice echoed down the hall. "Are you hungry my little slu- Who are you?" He demanded, the butterflies on Yuzuki's skin fluttered, making her look like a mirage, she reached out one well manicured hand to lightly touch his face. The merchant jerked away from her.

"Are you going to be one of those?" she asked quietly, "because I can't have you twitching about. You'll ruin those lovely eyes of yours. And I do so love your eyes." Her red eye spun, dizzyingly fast, "if you insist on being difficult though… _**freeze**_." The man froze, unable to move through the feeling of ice spiking through his veins, though he was still aware of his surroundings. "Now let me see those eyes." The merchant screamed. Yuzuki let him; it would be another ten minutes before anyone could hear.

With eight minutes left to spare Yuzuki placed her silver box back into her pack. The merchant stopped screaming fifteen minutes into the delicate procedure; for once his lover was late. Not that he'd need her services now. She left with nothing but a shimmer and blood spattered walls as a clue she'd ever even been there. She'd be back to the village in 26 hours 17 minutes, the last celebrants of the Kyuubi festival would have stumbled drunkenly home exactly 8 minutes earlier; perfect.


End file.
